No caigas en las insinuaciones de una bestia china
by Melgamonster
Summary: Gintoki e Hijikata en venganza de Sougo y Kagura deciden esposarlos entre ellos y dejarlos en el calabozo del Shinsengumi. ¿Qué podría resultar de esto? [Okikagu] [Lime] [OneShot]


**NO CAIGAS EN LAS INSINUACIONES DE UNA BESTIA CHINA, PODRIA ROMPERTE LOS HUESOS**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

No es la primera vez que era esposado a alguien. Después de que uní a Danna e Hijikata con las esposas, el jefe de la Yorozuya había tomado la venganza y me unió al adicto al tabaco, nada que romperlas con nuestras espadas hubiera resuelto.

Pero ahora la situación era diferente, ambos se habían unido para vengarse contra mí, y decidieron esposarme con la persona menos indicada, la china.

Eso no hubiera sido problema si ambos contáramos con nuestras respectivas armas pero estábamos atados de ambas manos, nuestros cuerpos de frente y, para completar su venganza nos encerraron en los calabozos del Shinsengumi. Se nota que ambos nos tienen rencor.

Lograron tal hazaña cuando ambos estábamos dormidos, fue un plan bien elaborado, pastillas para dormir en alguna comida, lo que me sorprende es que hayan podido atravesar mi guardia. De ella no me asombra, todo lo que involucre comida lo acepta sin rechistar. Me imaginó que comió mucho, ya que ella todavía continúa en ese estado.

Mi espalda empezaba a doler, sentir el frío del piso no era nada agradable, además de que tenía que soportar el peso extra de la persona encima de mí; pero el calor que ella me transmitía era reconfortante.

Unos cabellos de ella estaban en mi cara, me imagino que son los que corresponden a su fleco, ya que aprecie que trae sus típicos adornos chinos y, vestida de rojo como siempre.

Tengo que empezar a pensar en algo para poder salir de aquí antes de que esa cosa despierte. Si nota que estamos esposados no dudará en romperme unos cuantos huesos para poder conseguir su libertad.

Su cuerpo empezaba a moverse, era suave al tacto. No rompí esa posición porque lo más seguro era que se despertará, además de que por alguna extraña razón me agradaba estar así. Los movimientos se empezaron a hacer más frecuentes y no me dejaron pensar.

—Aru. —Fue la primera palabra que artículo, si se le podría llamar a eso palabra. —¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? —Movió sus manos para limpiarse los ojos, creó que aún no se percata de donde está ni de mis manos atadas a la de ella.

Una vez que se encontraba perfectamente despierta, se sentó sobre mi abdomen y empezó a observar los alrededores.

—Ahhh —gritó cuando se percató que donde estaba sentada era sobre de mí y, después corrió a un rincón de la celda, me imagino que lo hizo para alejarse. Triste su suerte porque yo por la unión la seguí y fue ahí donde vio que la situación empeoraba. —¿Por qué estamos así? —preguntó sumamente calmada, pero su mirada indicaba otra cosa.

—Creo que Danna e Hijikata san se querían vengar contra nosotros y se unieron para tal acción —respondí mientras me ponía de pie.

—Vengarse de ti, si lo creo, ¿Pero de mí? ¿Qué les habré hecho?—cuestionaba confusa.

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez acabarte las provisiones de la Yorozuya tendría algo que ver?

—Solo le tome un poco de dinero prestado a Gin chan, total él nunca me ha pagado y comer bastante es algo dentro de mi naturaleza.

—Creo que te respondiste tu sola.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para sacarnos? Eres un perro del gobierno me imaginó que debes tener llaves de esto

—Planearon muy bien esto, ya que ni cuento con las llaves, ni tengo espada —confesé de mala gana.

—Bueno, nada que fuerza no solucione —dijo mientras se tronaban los huesos de la mano.

—Espera, si las jalas hacia ti me romperías unos cuantos huesos —exclamé para detener su acción.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? —Se veía enojo en su cara. Y realmente yo también lo estoy.

—Podrías romper los barrotes para salir de aquí e ir a buscar unas llaves —sugerí al azar.

—Suena un buen plan, si no estuvieran tus manos estorbándome —dijo mientras movía con brusquedad sus manos haciendo que las mías también.

—Bueno, puedo pararme atrás de ti para y hago mis brazos para delante para que queden tus manos frente a los barrotes.

—No perdemos nada en intentarlo —suspiró resignada.

Nos pusimos de frente, cruzamos nuestros brazos y luego yo me dirigí atrás de ella. Pero las esposas restringieron nuestra acción y solo hicieron unas marcas rojas.

Intentamos una vez más, pero no logre posicionarme atrás de ella.

Otra vez y cuando creímos que aguantar el dolor para poder lograr la posición deseada, al momento de estirar mis manos para dejar a la china cumplir su misión, nos dimos cuenta que las esposas no eran lo suficientemente largas para alcanzar los barrotes.

—Ahhhh —se exasperó y regreso sus manos a su posición inicial con brusquedad, haciendo que mi cuerpo y mis manos sufrieran las consecuencias —, déjame romperte los huesos de la muñeca —decía como si estuviera perdiendo su poca cordura.

—No, las manos son lo más importante de un samurái no quiero quedarme sin trabajo por el capricho de una niña y la venganza de dos hombres con complejo de niño. —Me senté en el piso mientras recargaba mi espalda en la pared, ella seguía de pie y por eso mis manos quedaron estiradas.

—Me sorprende lo tranquilo que estas —dijo mientras me imitaba y se sentaba frente de mí. —¿No será que te está gustando esto?—su mirada se volvió fría y distante.

—Aunque el sadomasoquismo es algo de mis gustos, prefiero tener mis dos manos libres para llevarlo a cabo —exclame mientras alzaba mis manos para enseñarle las esposas —. Además de que una bestia china no es de mi interés —dije para que no se interesará más en ese tema —. A parte he aprendido a conservar la calma dado a mi trabajo, me he encontrado en situaciones peores y para poder salir de esto vivo tienes que mantener la cabeza fría.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestiono con picardía en su voz, creo entender el plan que tiene en mente y no es nada bueno. —Dices no tener atracción hacia mí, ¿qué tal una apuesta?

—¿Apuesta? —Cuestione confundido, no es que tuviera algún problema con eso, pero nada bueno puede resultar de esa mujer.

—Sí, dices que no te atraigo para nada y que esta situación no te incomoda entonces ¿por qué no… —dejo inconclusa su idea para agacharse y ponerse a la altura de mi oído —, ¿Por qué no apostamos sobre eso? Si logro incomodarte aunque sea un poco para que me alejes de ti te rompo los huesos para que pueda ser libre de estas esposas. —Al concluir su oración me mordió la oreja.

—Ni que una puberta fuera capaz de tales insinuaciones, haz lo que quieras —respondí con monótono fingido. Realmente ella me había interesado por su independencia y su bestialidad. Así que para ignorar lo que tuviera en mente, busqué mi antifaz dentro de mi saco y me lo puse.

—Lo tomaré como un hecho, pero si haces el mínimo intento de separarme de ti cuenta como que hayas perdido —exclamó con mucha confianza.

—Aja —dije restándole importancia

—Aquí vamos —su voz se escuchaba dudosa, pareciera que realmente estaba nerviosa, y pensar que fue ella quien lo insinúo desde un principio.

—Estoy esperando —comente solo para molestarla.

—Ahí voy, no presiones —respondió de mal humor y aunque tuviera los ojos tapados podría apostar que esta sonrojada. Pero después de eso sentí todo mi cuerpo acostado en el suelo y luego un peso extra, moví mi mano para quitarme el antifaz pero ella la detuvo y la puso sobre mi cabeza contra el piso —. Es mejor si no ves.

Después de eso sentí su respiración cerca de mi nariz y su mano intentando despojarme del pañuelo que rodea mi cuello. Cuando la sentía cada vez más cerca de mí levante mis labios por acción involuntaria, pero nunca se juntaron con los de ella.

En cambio empecé a sentir sus labios merodeando en mi cuello, sin darme cuenta ya no traía aquel pañuelo que indica mi superioridad con los otros miembros del Shinsengumi. Mientras más iba avanzando, iba desabotonando mi saco y mi camisa, y fue abriéndose cancha en mi pecho a través de lamidas y besos.

De pronto deje de sentirlos, mi corazón ya empezaba a bombear sangre de más.

—¿China donde aprendiste esto? —interrogue por curiosidad, uno no se imaginaria que una niña de catorce años estuviera interesada en este tipo de cosas.

—En unas revistas que encontré de Gin chan —respondió inocentemente mientras se escuchaba su respiración fatigada, aproveche su descuido y me quite el antifaz.

Ahí pude apreciar mejor su rostro, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, me imagino que de nuestros intentos por romper los barrotes, el sudor que corría por su cara y caía en el interior de su traje chino. El ambiente se empezó a hacer más cálido.

Empezó por otra dotación de besos en el lado contrario de mi cuello, mientras una de sus manos tocaba mi abdomen y la otra se perdía en mis cabellos. Al tiempo que mi corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte.

Caí en la tentación y ahora fui yo el que utilice las manos, empecé por su cabello, lo libre de esos adornos que la caracterizan y ya suelto al contacto con mi piel hacia cosquillas.

Una vez que ella por voluntad se había apartado de mi tórax yo empecé a desabotonar su traje a partir del cuello, dejaba a la vista un lindo sostén de encaje rosa.

Verla sonrojada y su cabello suelto era un placer visual que no se veía todos los días.

La tome de la cabeza y ahora fui yo quien la condujo, nuestros labios al fin se juntaron y fue un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, mientras mis manos iban recorriendo su espalda y las detuve en su cintura, para ser una niña de catorce tiene un buen cuerpo.

Se escuchaban unos pasos próximos a nosotros, pero no nos detuvimos, ese beso era uno muy bueno y pareciera que la china estaba experimentando conmigo. Los pasos cada vez se iban acercando más. Hasta que dejamos de escucharlos nos detuvimos.

—Capitán Okita, chica Yorozuya, el vicecomandante y _danna_ me han pedido que los … —El hombre se quedó sin palabras al momento de vernos —. Lo siento, no sabia que les gustaba practicar ese tipo de fetiches —se disculpo mientras hacia una reverencia forzada y después avento las llaves próximos a nosotros y salio corriendo.

—Creo que habrá que silenciar a alguien —comente con monótono mientras iba abrochando mi camisa.

—Me parece una buena idea —. La china también había imitado mi acción.

Una vez bien vestidos, procedimos a liberarnos con las llaves que Yamazaki aventó cerca de nosotros. Nos dimos un leve masaje en las muñecas.

—Parece que la apuesta quedó inconclusa, ¿Qué te parece si después de silenciarlo terminamos la apuesta en mi habitación? —sugerí con cierta picardía.

—Ni se te ocurra bastardo —me amenazo mientras me agarraba de mi pañuelo acercándome a su cara yo solo le lance un beso y por acto involuntario me arrojó lejos de ella.

* * *

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: Si otra vez melgamonster interrumpiendo la escena de acción :v y bueno ahora le tocó a Yamazaki xD_

 _Es que no sé me gusta este tipo de situaciones donde son cachados en plena acción y quienes los descubren quedan traumados :v_

 _De un vez les digo que este fic está basado en los fan art de LOLI_ _武士_ _y la temática del fic una amiga me la sugirió ElaRodriguez va para ti con mucho lof. Si quieren ver las imágenes las encuentran en el twitter de la dibujante o en la página de Facebook Okikagu zone en el álbum "Voy a quitarte el uniforme aru"_

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
